


Reunion Long Time Coming

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [56]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: De aged Peggy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, THE SASS, This is what they deserve, Wedding Bells in the future, author is too tired to tag, happy reunion, no edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Peggy finds herself deaged at the right time Steve is on a mission to God knows where. She has to endure the endless questions of rather if her relationship with Steve is genuine or not while she waits for her lover to come home.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Peggy Carter & Jemma Simmons, Peggy Carter & Leo Fitz, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 19





	Reunion Long Time Coming

Everything about this was hushed-hushed, no one was to know. Of course, naturally at Shield that meant everyone knew but the intended people. That meant when Peggy found herself waking up to a body that was only in distant memory, Steve was nowhere to be found. It didn’t take much prodding from a Doctor Banner and or Jemma Simmons to get an answer as to where exactly he was.

Over 400,000 miles away. Undercover. On some vital information that is meant to save their asses in some case or another.

Peggy was not a patient woman, even if Banner and Simmons kept her busy with all these tests. Even if they were the most patient people in the world when it came to Peggy suddenly getting her old body back and being right as rain. She understood the need for tests to see if she ran in tip-top shape and wasn’t going to deteriorate but what she really wanted was to call Steve.

How could no one see what was important to her?

Well, maybe some people did.

The lab was empty as Jemma brought her in for another round of testing, her face stoic as she brought her into a new room with just a table and a phone. She pressed a finger to her lip and motioned that she had one call to make and a timer on the clock said she had a few set minutes. 

“Thank you,” she breathed to her, pulling Jemma into a tight hug. She had to be mindful of her strength now, given the serum.

“I know how it feels to be separated from your life partner, even if this case it’s just miles.” The look in her eyes told a story that Peggy wanted to dissect. Later, she told herself. “Banner and I will keep people ready but if you hear us bang on the door, drop the call.”

That’s all Peggy needed.

* * *

She found herself clinging to the simple block of a phone that was meant for satellite calls, listening to the breaking dial tone. Then the click. The heavy breathing. The slight pain in his breath, like he was reminding himself to breathe.

“Fury? Coulson? What-what is it? We’re sorta busy - there’s…”

Oh, his voice. That beautiful tone. Even if the break in it made her worry about the pain he was in.

“Hello? Is anyone there? Oh, fuck. Sam, duck!”

She could hear crashing, a pause, then laughter from Steve that made her eyes sting and her heart soar.

“Steve,” she breathed, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. She didn’t bother to wipe them off.

“Peggy?” He sounded about as shocked as she did. “Peggy is that you? Where...how…?”

“It’s a long story,” she laughed. “De-aged thanks to your blood samples, a project I did not approve of but I am glad they did it anyway.” She flinched at a loud screech and clung to the phone. “Steve? Steve! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, doll. I’m okay.” He sighed over the phone, hearing his own aggression. “I’ll be right there. Don’t leave HQ. Sam, we gotta go!” 

“Be careful and…” She clung to the phone like it was her lifeline. “Don’t you dare fly a plane, Rogers. I mean it.”

“I love you too.” 

Even over the phone, she could hear that trademark smirk as the line died on them just in time for Jemma to open the door.

\--

“So the rumors are true?” Jemma asked her when they weren’t exactly alone an hour later. She stood beside Peggy as the new patient was jogging lightly on the treadmill. Banner was on the other side of the room, doing something on the computer. 

Steve had just been confirmed to be coming back in-land and it would take a few hours. There was another agent or two here, someone by the name of Bobbi, working beside Jemma and adjusting the monitor to Jemma’s height. Someone named Fitz was with Banner and given Jemma’s heart eyes on him, she could guess that was her life partner. 

“I suppose we’re no longer at our war nor am I officially his liason, so yes,” Peggy mused, slowing the speed down to a small trot. “Steve and I were...together.”

“I thought that was only for the history books?” Banner mused, looking over his shoulder at her. “Y’know, the hero gets the girl sorta thing.”

“He didn’t get me,” Peggy scoffed, rolling her eyes. “It’s complicated.”

“I think those two know a thing or two about complicated,” Bobbi mused, her head bobbing towards Fitz and Jemma. She looked downright amused. “As do I.” 

“It…” Peggy sighed as she hit the stop button much to Jemma’s frowning. “Simmons, I’ve been at this all morning. I am fine. Anyway...Steve and I were in a relationship before…” Her throat tightened just at the thought alone. Before...he sacrificed himself for the greater good and took a piece of her with him.

“Miss Carter,” Fitz suddenly spoke, seeing the look on Peggy’s face. He shared a look with Jemma, rolling his stool over to her. “Why don’t we go for a stroll in the garden, hm? I take it you had some personal touches in the plants there? Jemma and Dr. Banner can run the analysis on your tests before they treat you like another dancing monkey.”

“I’d like that,” Peggy sighed, pulling her hair off of her neck in an attempt to cool down.

\--

Turns out, it wasn’t just Banner who doubted her relationship. Tony did too. Even Fury. Everything seemed to relate to the history books of a picture-perfect tale of them together just for Steve to lose her. 

The only people who seemed to understand were those working under Coulson. Even Phil Coulson seemed to understand their relationship to a degree. Though, Fitz and Jemma seemed to understand on a personal level and their young love...it made Peggy’s heart swell. 

By the time she got the notification Steve’s plane was in the area, Peggy was freshly showered and being lead up to the docks by Jemma, Fitz, and Bobbi. Suddenly the people part of Steve’s team had other things to do.

She could barely sit still as the plane landed and the ramp was lowered. Steve was not the first one-off. The first one-off, basically running off before the ramp was fully lowered was a tall, muscular, yet slender blonde with purple hearing aids. She watched him throw himself to Bobbi, knocking them both to the ground. Who she could only assume was Sam was next, the man giving her a trademark wink that reminded her of Gabe Jones, before hugging FitzSimmons to his chest and helping Bobbi up.

Steve did not get off and she feared the worst. 

“He fell asleep behind the wheel,” Sam whispered to her, patting her shoulder. “Told ‘im not to pilot but he said they’d get there faster.”

“The bastard,” Peggy sighed. “Never bothers to listen to a thing I say.” 

Ignoring the reunions around him, she jogged inside and passed the small cots and a few labeled containers that Fitz was carefully grabbing. She found Steve as Sam had promised. Behind the controls, head tucked into his chest. The few stray hairs falling onto his forehead, chin rising with every breath he took. 

He was breathtaking and Peggy’s eyes brimmed with tears. She dropped to her knees beside him, hearing Jemma pause as she looked over to make sure their prized science experiment didn’t just die on them. 

“Oh, darling,” Peggy breathed, her red painted nails [habits died hard] reached out to touch his cheek, stroking the soft stubble. Her hand moved to push his hair out of his face and smiled at how a lock fell right back. “Working yourself to the bone again. Don’t you know when to rest?”

“He does not,” Clint mused, crossing his arms and leaning into the entranceway. “I think you know that by now.”

“And I know you follow suit and are avoiding medical,” Bobbi pointed out, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend’s waist. “Come on. Before Hunter and Bucky see you like this, you idiot. Did you break another rib?”

Peggy ignored them as they left, leaning up to gently press a tender kiss to Steve’s lips. She was met with a flutter of baby blue eyes that brought her back to the first time she saw them. A scrawny Brooklyn Native covered in red dust and in a helmet far too big for him. He smiled against her lips, eyes still hazy with sleep.

“Are you an angel?” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together but making no other moves. She was sure he stopped breathing.

The question made Peggy laugh. “No, darling, no. I don’t think that statement has worked on anyone.”

“Damn.” He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, having enough courtesy to turn his head before he wrestled Peggy into his arms. He couldn’t care about their little crowd. He needed her. Hastily kissing her lips like he needed to breathe.

“You two are disgusting,” a voice snorted from the entranceway. 

Peggy didn’t even need to look up to know Steve had thrown the shield haphazardly at Bucky. 

“We’re making up for lost time,” Steve groaned, pulling away from Peggy with kiss-swollen lips. “You don’t gotta look.”

“How can I not when you’re kissing right in front of me? Hiya, Pegs.” Bucky wrapped her up in a hug and kissed the side of her face, letting Steve drag his weary body out of the chair. “Do me a favor and get this sap home.”

“Consider it done. I think we need to christen the bed anyway,” she mused thoughtfully.

Bucky’s expression was everything to her as Steve wrapped her up in a hug and half carried her off of the ship.

\--

“Hang on it’s real?” 

Tony breathed, turning to point his wooden spoon threateningly at Peggy’s face. She easily batted the spoon away with her own, making him pout.

“What’s real?” Steve sighed, dropping into the stool beside Peggy with his own coffee from the counter. “Our relationship?”

“Yes! I thought that was just a...thing Howard and you made up! I didn’t think you and Cap actually got together!” 

Peggy rolled her eyes, draining the last of her tea. “Christ, is everyone going to say that?”

“I mean, I thought you two boned or kissed, but…” Clint mused from the couch, his leg up in the air to wave in their direction. “Not like kiss-kiss.”

“What are you twelve?” Natasha snickered. “Of course they were together. Don’t you see how Steve pined after her? Even in just her photos at the museum.”

“Aw, you pined after her?” Bucky breathed, earning an elbow from Steve. “Oh c’mon, punk, I had to live with this dancing around one another crap for years before Hydra finally put me out of my misery.”

“Hey, not funny,” Steve grumbled. “Still not funny. That will never be funny. And we didn’t dance around one another.”

“It is funny. I told yah, I was found before you and everything.” Bucky huffed, stealing a croissant from Tony’s hand to bite into. “And yes you did. Pegs, tell him.”

“I wasn’t dancing around,” Peggy mused, refilling her mug. “Steve was the dancing monkey.”

“I see where you two learned it from,” Bobbi teased, throwing a look where Fitz and Jemma were sitting on the other end of the couch from Clint’s prodding foot.

“If everyone can stop taking the mickey out on all of us that would be great,” Fitz over dramatically sighed. “Steve and Peggy can finally be together, thanks to this genius.” He squeezed Jemma’s frame to him, making her flush. 

“And Dr. Banner,” Peggy pointed out. “Where is he, by the way? I haven’t seen him since we left.”

“Vacation. Something about this was a favor to the history books,” Bobbi mused, waving her hand. “So, you two...Pegs, when’s the wedding date? And don’t tell me not yet. You two finally get to be together. I think you and FitzSimmons over there need to do a double destination date.”

Peggy and Jemma shared a look from over the table, making Steve laugh. “I wouldn’t say no to that. What do you say, Miss Simmons?”

“I’ll draw up the wedding plans.”


End file.
